futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
OFNAball
OFNAball (Organization For the Native Americans) is an Indigenous North American resistance political and military organization that aims to reestablish control of their lands in North America. Many consider OFNA (mainly its adversaries) a terrorist organization because of its way of acting and its methods of fighting that which include kidnappings, explosions and guerrilla attacks. Origins and ideology OFNA emerged after the Second American Civil War as a resistance group of the North American Indigenous people in 2589 in South Dakota that was under the rule of Nazi USAball, with the objective of guaranteeing territory and basic rights for this population. Due to the great oppression of the countries of the region, OFNA soon became a great military organization and combatant. The organization was massively backed by American and Canadian international enemies like Russian Greater SFSRball. The ideology of the OFNA is indigenist and aimed at national liberation struggle, focusing on the sovereignty of native Americans over their lands in North America, where they will not be forced to live under the domination of the white man system anymore. The creation of one unified indigenous political entity for all groups regardless of tribal distinctions and cultural differences, working as a federation in communes is the final political objective of the OFNA. Initially, the ideology was not really unified and though it fitted within the left, it had few development. It was later only on its “second wave” that it became officially Marxist Leninist and followed its organizational structure, with specific indigenous characteristics of course. Before it, many activists were against Marxism and considered it to be a white ideology with no relation to indigenous reality. But after their leaderships became close with the Red Americaball, it was established that Marxism was fully compatible to Native Americans and class struggle should be done against the imperialist establishment and the power of corrupt tribal leaderships like casino owners, businessmen and politicians. Democratic Centralism was also adopted, which caused controversy because many people inside it wanted total autonomy, but the leaderships denied and said this would destroy the pan indian nature of the group. Many inside purges took place to make the OFNA an actual working unified political organization in structure. The purges were usually against what they claimed to be “reactionary chiefs”, but some activists and intellectuals were occasionally included on it. The ideological dispute made the tribes that were usually controlled by rich businessmen against the organization that now was fully socialist. All tribes had on their traditional lands their own communes, all under the supervision of a revolutionary council as part of the organization's vanguard. Communitarian representatives were presents in all of its communes in order to keep the revolutionary council in contact with all people and with members of all groups. All positions of the revolutionary council were occupied by the ones elected at their communes, then the politburo would be composed by all the communitarian representative leaders, who would eventually vote for the organization leadership. The Sitting Bull Town was built in South Dakota with the objective of being the pan indian capital of the movement. The OFNA became officially socialist, while aiming a revolution for indigenous sovereignty they also support a mass revolution in all of North America against capitalism. Its leaderships recognized that it’s impossible for native Americans establish their socialist communes and union within a non socialist North America, which is why they sided with the Red Americaball. The organization is also secular and respects the religious diversity among the different North American indigenous tribes. History Canada and USA The Beginning OFNA was founded in a South Dakota reservation that was under Nazi USAball occupation. OFNA soon grew up as a political group among the region's Indigenous people to fight the Nazis and end the apartheid policy of reservations serving as concentration camps where indigenous were barred from leaving. After it entered into the armed struggle, the OFNA had to flee to SR Cascadiaball (which would become one of its greatest allies) in the same year. At Cascadia, the organization became fully professional and united a large number of Indigenous peoples from different groups, also there. The organization gained international prominence and began to operate militarily, becoming stronger after alliance with Cascadia. The OFNA then launched a military campaign against Nazi USA that liberated a lot of camps, followed by bombing of their cities. The Nazis ended up being defeated in this because after the OFNA attacked a civil war in major scale started in the Nazi controlled USA areas and later after a failed invasion against Cascadia, the Nazis were defeated and fled the region. Russian Greater SFSRball that due to international laws couldn't interfer in North America but wanted to kill Nazi USA as soon as possible became very close and developed friendly relations with the OFNA. After it many republics in the region began to be founded. Many people wanted to unite the countries including the OFNA and keep indigenous independence. However this didn’t happen at all and a lot of regionalistas proclaimed its republics, leading for the creation of United States of the Northball and United States of the Southball. Northern Wars The United States of the Northball was founded in New York and expanded to the West until it reached the territories that had a high population of Native Americans where the OFNA had military activities. Initially they offered the OFNA political seats. However the situation of the indigenous in the region was really bad because the government ignored them and let the OFNA isolated in the reservations they liberated without any help. The OFNA couldn’t modernize or make the region self sufficient of the rest of the country, then they asked for full independence and the government denied. The OFNA rised up against the government and led its second rebellion in the country, but it ended up being defeated because it was fighting alone and was forced to flee to Cascadia. Cascadia government approved the creation of refugee camps under control of OFNA with assistance of the central governemtnt. However it began to face humanitarian crisis and began to advocate for indigenous independence in the territories that they were expelled. The Cascadian government defended the return of the exiled indigenous people to its lands. Exiled in Cascadia, the OFNA and the indigenous of the region began to face a new enemy, this enemy was Canada. Canada was in war against Cascadia some years before and had policies similar to the ones of the Nazis in relation to the indigenous, camps and reserves. Canada was also backing the United States of the Northball government that expelled indigenous from its lands and didn’t allow them to return. The OFNA then rebelled in Canada and this resulted in a Canadian-Cascadian war, after Cascadia decided to use it as chance to retake its lands stolen by Canada. Cascadia managed to win and took Alaska from Canada, giving part of its taken territories to the OFNA administration and started a campaign to move the indigenous from the refugee camps of the Dakota conflict to this new state. This gave OFNA the chance to continue attacking Canada and United States of the Northball. Which triggered Canada and they began to ask United States of the Northball to invade Cascadia too, but Russian Greater SFSRball on the other side guaranteed protection against a foreign interference to both OFNA and Cascadia. The Cascadian government could secure the protection of its border and repelled the Canadian invasion, but didn’t had enough power to help OFNA retaking its territories back on the other side of the border. This resulted in the beginning of the OFNA-Canadian conflict. The OFNA attacked Canada all the time from its territory controlled borders. Canada suffered a lot because of the famous OFNA attacks considered by them as terrorists, the most proeminent one was against a christian nationalist party headuqarters where the OFNA said it was a revenge to the indigenous children that were captured by christian clerics and forced to be assimilated. Instability came at full strong again after Cascadia continued allowing OFNA to fight against United States of the Northball in its territory. Another war between Cascadia and Canada started from this. OFNA attacked Canada by its camps and Canada retaliated against Cascadian part of Alaska. Canada defeated Cascadia and OFNA troops in the third Cascadian-Canadian War and conquered Alaska. Canada was stronger this time due to cooperation with United States of the Northball, whcih yielded a warn by Russian Greater SFSRball to don't take new steps. However the defeat of Cascadia and OFNA led to more conflicts. After defeating conventional armies of Cascadia and OFNA, Canada had no force to expel indigenous from camps and reservations and so far the indigenous created large resistance groups and rebelled against it. Then Red Americaball rebellion went to Canada after the United States of the Northball expelled them from most of their states. The situation scalated and Canada urged the North to do something for not preventing the Red America militants from crossing the border and a civil war began with far right militants and the two countries armies. The OFNA of course sided with the Red America and led the rebellion in areas they still didn't have influence like in the West. OFNA used efficient Inuit brigades that destroyed and razed many Canadian cities and troops. Cascadia tried a new attack against Canada this time assisted by Russian Greater SFSRball and the victory finally came. Canada was militarily destroyed and forced to sign a truce. Alaska came back to Cascadia, indigenous people received complete independence in Cascadian-Canadian camps border and a new Canadian government would be formed, it couldn't be communist due to international pressure by the capitalist bloc about Russian advances into the region, the capitalists however couldn't continue supporting the old quasi fascist Canadian government and wanted it to be an actual liberal state. Southern Wars The OFNA resumed its activities in the South territories after it conclued the land retaken in Canada, now both United States of the Southball and United States of the Northball were fearing OFNA and what they considered the advance of Russian Greater SFSRball sponsered communism in North America coming from Cascadia and OFNA being its proxy. The United States of the Northball was in conflict with the United States of the Southball that refused to reunite, so the North used its proxies Floridian Republicball and Second Californian Republicball as tools against the South in the hopes of annexing all American lands. But the communists were disturbing the North plans after Texas was taken, the North didn't want to cooperate with the South against them to give more forces to it, so they just ignored the OFNA conflicts there. A country that emerged after the aftermath conflicts of the fall of the Nazi USA was the Republic of the Four United Statesball popularly known only as ROFUSball that refused to join the United States of the Southball. The new country that was the union between New Mexico, Utah, Nevada and Arizona waged war with neighbor the newest communist republic in Texas that was formed after the war against the Nazis, the PR of Free Texasball, that was considered a political ally of the OFNA. The United States of the Southball couldn't retake the four states because of the communists in Texas that became stronger, plus the Floridian conflict made the Southerners ignore the OFNA-ROFUS conflict. Different from Texas that allowed OFNA to rule the indigenous lands on its territory, ROFUS on the other side kept the policy of the reserves as big slums for the indigenous population, which led to revolt there. ROFUS tried to recognize the OFNA but seeing the context it decided to no since it was a very anti communist republic. Texas went to war again against ROFUS due to border territory claim. OFNA fought in Texas side against ROFUS. After this second war, ROFUS lost the claimed territory and Texas won, many natives were rescued in this war by OFNA and sent to their lands that were in better quality. ROFUS answered declaring war on indigenous lands on its borders, which led OFNA to keep the armed resistance. OFNA began have difficult in the war against ROFUS and massacres happened. Texan reserves were becoming full of indigenous and a humanitarian crisis could emerge. So in 2835 the International Socialist Blocball in Austin, Texas announced they would politically support a military intervention of Texas in the conflicts inside ROFUS to prevent the massacres. Since the end of the conventional war in 2830 that resulted in the official OFNA expulsion from ROFUS territory. Texan invaded and started another war between ROFUS and Texas that went beyond the original indigenous issue, the war ended after many years and ROFUS was devastated by the war, OFNA militants returned after Texas began to push the ROFUS army and attacked again. ROFUS surrendered in 2867 where it gave Texas a portion of New Mexico's state and once again allowed OFNA to return as a political organization to the country as long as they dropped their weapons and acted politically in the reserves and parliament. In the year of 3023 a revengeful feeling haunted ROFUS and it became the main center of the North American conflict. For the North it was the last obstacle toward having a territorial unity with california. For the communists if destroyed and annexed Red Americaball to would have the chance to invade California with the help of Texas and boost the revolution in North America with new strenght. For the South it was the last wall of contention against both. The OFNA began to be politically harassed in ROFUS as anti communism grew. The result was yet another war between ROFUS and Texas. A hardline fascist politician took power in ROFUS and led a campaign against Texas and OFNA. He first angered the OFNA because he surrounded with walls the reserves and other communes in the areas originally inhabited by the Navajo nation, this actions resulted in an uprising of the OFNA. OFNA and the ROFUS army clashed and OFNA was defeated in 3038, militants and civilians fled to Texas, which was again in a humanitarian crisis due to indigenous leaving ROFUS because of their army occupation of the communes. Texas and the OFNA militants went up to beat ROFUS in 3040 but failed to advance because United States of the Southball decided to support it fearing both communists and United States of the Northball allies in California could take control of it, in exchange ROFUS sweared all its loyalty to the South and became a puppet state of the same. The ROFUS army took over the territories of New Mexico that Texas had conquered in the last wars and committed massacres against the indigenous populations. The OFNA then without the support of another country, just with some Red Americaball support, launched an attack on ROFUS, Texas was heavily overburdened and didn't enter the war because it feared an invasion from both United States of the Southball and United States of the Northball now. Then, Texas proposed an agreement with United States of the Northball and Second Californian Republicball that was North's puppet, offering the division between the ROFUS state in three for California and one for Texas, this would allow the North to finally have access to California and then dissolve the puppet republic and just annex the lands, so they accepted. California intervened in the conflict and bombed ROFUS, then more OFNA troops came to join in the war, about 20,000 OFNA soldiers fought in this war, Texas joined it as well, since now United States of the Southball couldn't interfer because of a direct 3 sides action. ROFUS was again destroyed because of the war, the OFNA finally advanced and took control of the indigenous territories damaged by the fascists. The fascist president of ROFUS committed suicide seeing he failed at the end. After the war the Republic of the Four United Statesball was dissolved. The OFNA was not allowed at the United States of the Northball lands but they complied the agreement and allowed them to stay with the territories of Arizona, New Mexico and Utah that corresponded to Navajo Nation that had been devastated by ROFUS troops. 20 years after the former events and the OFNA had not entered into yet another major conflict of relevance. However internally the organization was having his policies questioned. Because many internally began to question the organization's ability to solve the problems of the indigenous people, since they were still suffering a lot in the territories of United States of the Southball and United States of the Northball. However then OFNA and Texas both regretted from having helped United States of the Northball because after it took ROFUS old territories, they became much stronger and finally won the war against United States of the Southball, conquering it and founding the new imperialist ultra capitalist American Federationball. Old New Soviet Unionball was not alive anymore and the International Socialist Blocball that used to help North American communists was dissolved without leaderships. American Federationball now could finally invade Texas and after some months it conquered all of it and ended with communism in the region. Ideology *National Liberation *Indigenism *Pan Indianism *Secularism *Communism *Marxism Leninism *Maoism *Third Worldism *Revolutionary Socialism *Guevarism *Foco Theory *Scientific Socialism *Communitarianism *Vanguardism *Environmentalism *Left Wing Populism *Left Wing Nationalism *Anti Capitalism *Anti Fascism *Anti Imperialism OFNA by Country Countries with OFNA affiliates *SR Cascadiaball *Jefferson Republicball *Second Californian Republicball *PR of Free Texasball *Floridian Republicball Countries that had OFNA parties but don't have anymore *Canadian Empireball *Republic of the Four United Statesball *United States of the Southball *United States of the Northball *Greater Mexican Empireball Category:OFNAball Category:USAball Category:Canadaball Category:Anti-Canadian Category:Anti-American Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Northern America Category:Future Organizationball Category:Violent Category:Nationalist Category:Bombs to neighbours Category:Aussie Remover Category:Secular Category:Socialist